One More Time
by Elizabeth Blossom
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco find themselves back in the past.
1. Chapter 1

Written for the **Time Travel Competition**. While this is currently just a one-shot, I **will** return back to this at some point. I have a lot of ideas for this story, but I need to focus on some other things right now. If you have anything you would like to see in this story, put in your review. I can't promise that I'll add it, but I will definitely consider it. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"We're here," Draco said, looking like he couldn't believe it as he sat down next to Ron. Harry couldn't blame him. He was half certain that he was dreaming, his mind giving him a very realistic recreation of his first day of Hogwarts.

"I didn't think it would work. Not really," Draco continued. "My apologies, Hermione, but I was thinking it would kill us. I was kind of hoping it would."

Harry wondered why Draco was saying these things. Usually, the blonde was always in control of emotions, always with a sharp retort or sarcastic remark on his lips, even after he managed to turn his back on his family and joined the Order. Right now though, that was all stripped away. Draco shared the same look on his face as the rest of them. Confusion, shock, and disbelief was written all over their faces, all of them found themselves agreeing with the words Draco was saying.

The spell they had stumbled across to take them back ten years in the past had been a last ditch effort to fix the mistakes that had happened in their present. Not a single one of them had honestly thought this would work.

But it had. All of them had woken up the morning of September 1, 1991, and had spent the morning stunned. They had played it off as nerves to their families, wondering if this was some dream, but when they got on the train, when they all found each other, they realized it wasn't.

For a few minutes, they sat in silence, and then Hermione broke it.

"We need a plan," she said, her voice stronger than she looked. "We need to figure out what we're going to do."

"We need to stop Quirrell. We need to stop Voldemort. We need to get Sirius out of Azkaban and make sure the Chamber of Secrets won't be open. We need to stop everyone from dying. We need to stop everything bad from ever happening," Ron said. "Does that cover everything?"

Harry sighed. "Pretty much. We just need to figure how we are going to make sure those things happen."

They descended into silence again, their minds working as they tried to figure out what exactly was going to happen. They _knew_ exactly what they had to do and how they had no idea how to do it.

"I think we should get Sorted into different Houses," Hermione said, breaking the silence again. The rest of them turned to look at her. "Not Draco, because everyone would think it very odd if he wasn't Sorted into Slytherin and one of us was. Which also means that one of us will stay in Gryffindor. We just need to decide who is going to stay, who is going to go to Hufflepuff, and who is going to Ravenclaw.

"Sorted into different Houses, we should be able to unify Hogwarts better and stronger this time around. And it's not like we're going to stop becoming friends because we're in different Houses," she finished with a weak smile.

Harry, Ron, and Draco nodded in agreement. "So who's going to be in what?" Draco asked. "I need to start finding Crabbe and Goyle soon."

"I was thinking that Harry should stay in Gryffindor. I think people would find it too odd if he wasn't. And that Ron and I should be in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw."

"So me in Hufflepuff and you in Ravenclaw," Ron said, stating what he thought was the obvious.

"Actually, I was thinking I would be in Hufflepuff and you, Ron, would be in Ravenclaw," Hermione replied.

"What?" Ron asked with an incredulous laugh. Harry and Draco looked at her oddly.

"I was thinking about it. I'm very smart, and I would be good in Ravenclaw, but the Sorting Hat actually told me that I was incredibly loyal, hard-working, and patience person, and that I would be just as good in Hufflepuff, as any of the other Houses. And Ron, you're very smart and clever. You would do better in Ravenclaw than you think.

"I think you would get an easier time from your family if you were Sorted into Ravenclaw anyway. Plus, we're twenty-one years old, even though we look eleven. We are going to be the smartest students in our year at the very least. Possibly even the whole school. No one is going to have any trouble believing you are in Ravenclaw once you get into the classroom. And when your family's surprised, tell them you would read your brother's textbooks when they came back for the summer."

Ron blinked. While his insecurity with his family had decreased over the years, frankly because he didn't have time to worry about it, it would still occasionally flare up. Hermione giving him the only House that would both make him stand out and make his family proud meant a lot, though over the years he no longer thought of Hufflepuff and Slytherin in the way he had thought of them when he was eleven for the first time. He had been proven wrong too many times.

"Thank you, Hermione," he said, gratitude plan in his voice.

Her only response was a smile.

"So we're really doing this again," Harry said with a sigh. "Well, this should be fun."

* * *

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you guys like this chapter just as much as you did the first!

* * *

"Granger, Hermione."

"_What do we have here?_" the Sorting Hat said as soon as it was lowered onto Hermione's head. "_Someone who has been here before, it seems, and from what else I can see, you are not the last one._"

'I'm not,' she thought. 'Now can you just Sort me into the House my friends and I decided on?'

"_Are you sure? Though you are a good fit for Hufflepuff, you have truly proven yourself in Gryffindor, and you could blossom just as well in Ravenclaw or Slytherin._"

Hermione took a deep breath. 'I'm sure,' she told the Hat. 'We're all sure of our decisions.'

"_Very well, Miss Granger. It is_ HUFFLEPUFF!"

Hufflepuff clapped for its new member. Hermione only let herself look quickly at the Gryffindor table, ignoring the sharp pain in her heart.

(o)

"Malfoy, Draco."

Draco walked up to the Sorting Hat, without any of the confidence he had the first time. He sat down on the stool, and the hat was lowered onto his head.

"_I recognize you from Miss Granger's memories, Mr. Malfoy. You have truly changed since the last time you sat on this stool, far more than the other's you came back with I would say. You have gotten stronger and braver than anyone could have expected. Which is why I'm going to do my duties as a Sorting Hat and Sort you where you need to be. Don't worry though. Your two remaining friends will both end up in the two remaining Houses._"

'Are you saying what I think you're saying?'

"_I am indeed._ GRYFFINDOR!"

The Hat was pulled off his head, as the Hall stared at him in surprise, the most surprised being Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Nearly half of their carefully thought out plans had just been ruined.

Draco didn't let himself think about that though. He stood up, drew on every iota of strength he still could, and walked to the Gryffindor table, sitting down next to Neville.

Draco supposed he was going to have to make some new friends.

(o)

"Potter, Harry."

Harry walked to the Sorting stool on shaking legs. Draco had been Sorted into Gryffindor, surprising them all, and Harry didn't know what the Sorting Hat might do for him and Ron. It had listened to Hermione, so there was still hope for Ron, but Harry had no idea what might happen with him. Actually, that wasn't true.

He had a pretty good idea.

_"__Mr. Potter," _the Sorting Hat said. _"I'm not surprised to see you hear again, and I have seen enough of you to know."_

'Where are you going to Sort me?"'

_"__Impatient are we? Well, I think you know, unlike Mr. Malfoy did, where you are going to be Sorted. It suits you, though, even more than it did the first time around. Your plans are ambitious and you are not afraid of doing what you have to do to achieve them. And what could be a greater way to prove everyone wrong about Slytherin's than having the Boy-Who-Lived in that very House? I'm not afraid to make it _SLYTHERIN!"

Like Draco, the Hall was staring at him in surprise. Unlike Draco however, Slytherin quickly recovered to give roaring applause.

Harry hadn't expected that, and as he walked over at Slytherin and saw Daphne and Theo gazing at him curiously, as well as others who had fought bravely against Voldemort, he knew that the Sorting Hat hadn't made the wrong choice at all.

(o)

"Weasley, Ronald!"

Ron walked over to the Sorting stool, his heart beating fast. Ron had lived through many things much scarier than this, and had even done this before, but he couldn't think of any at the current.

He could only think about how he was going to be in Ravenclaw and how there would be a gap between him and his family that he would never be able to cross. Not just simply because he was going to be in another House, but because he had lived things, seen things, done things that hopefully they never would.

He sat on the stool and closed his eyes.

_"__Mr. Weasley. It is very good to see you again, and I see that while you are the last one, you are not the least. Like many of your brothers, you could have truly blossomed in the other Houses if you had given them a chance. In fact, I regret that I didn't Sort some of them differently when I see your memories. The bravery was always there and others traits didn't have a chance to come out until much later. Not this time, not with you, Mr. Weasley._

_"__I'm going to Sort you into the House you want, into the House you need. For you it is _RAVENCLAW!"

Ron wondered if the inquiries would be made as to whether the Sorting Hat was still a useful tool to Sorting children after this years, as he took in the shocked faces of his brothers.

He couldn't help but smile as he made his way to the Ravenclaw table.

* * *

I actually planned for Draco and Harry to get Sorted into their original Houses, but the Sorting Hat told me, "No, this is what's going to happen" just like it told them.

Next chapter, I want to focus on other's reactions to these Sortings and while I have some ideas, please tell me who you would like to see!


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you guys like who I chose!

* * *

**_Percy Weasley_**

Percy stared at his little brother in shock, who was walking toward the Ravenclaw table. Ron had a small grin on his face as he did so, which surprised Percy. He remembered what the Sorting Hat had said to him, about how he could be good in Slytherin and Ravenclaw as well as Gryffindor. He had begged for it to put him in Gryffindor at the time, to put him in the house that all his family had been in, the House that would make them proud.

Now, of course, sometimes Percy wished that he had been Sorted into another House just so he could be seen as something different, not just Charlie and Bill's little brother. Percy wondered if that's what Ron had been thinking at the time, if that's what he was thinking all day. He _had_ been very distant this morning, more than could even be explained by starting Hogwarts.

"Percy," Fred whispered, trying not to be heard over the polite, but stunned clapping of the hall. "What's going on with the Sorting Hat?"

Percy shrugged, for once not even able to pretend to know the answer. First, the Malfoy heir got into Gryffindor, then Harry Potter got into _Slytherin_ of all places, and now Ron was in Ravenclaw?

Either the Sorting Hat went off its rocker, or there was more to these boy's than it looked.

Percy wondered what it was.

**_Severus Snape_**

Severus had just been about to drink when Draco Malfoy was Sorted into Gryffindor. He barely managed to put his drink down instead of outright dropping it onto the ground as he watched Lucius Malfoy's son stand up from the Sorting stool, looked around, shrugged, and walked towards his House.

Severus wondered how exactly that happened. He had never had much contact with the boy over the years, but the times he had seen him, Draco reminded quite a bit of Lucius. Arrogant and conceited, but in a Slytherin manner, not a Gryffindor one.

Apparently, the Sorting Hat thought differently.

Severus had recovered by the time Harry Potter was called, and Severus grabbed his goblet for another drink, waiting for the inevitable.

He didn't get it.

As soon as Severus was about to take another drink, the Hat yelled "SLYTHERIN!", and he just barely avoided dropping it again. Watching _Harry Potter_, the son of _James_ Potter, walk towards the Slytherin table as his robes and tie turn green and silver, made Severus need something stronger.

**_Vincent Crabbe_**

Vincent was confused, which happened a lot, but this time most people would have agreed with his confusion. Draco Malfoy, who Vincent remembered from growing up was always bossing people around and telling them that he was going to be in Slytherin one day and the best one there could be, was a Gryffindor. And most of all, he didn't seem confused or upset by it. All he did was shrug and walk towards the other table, acting like this didn't really bother him in the least.

Vincent was very confused. He watched Draco, watched as he started talking with the boy next to him. Longbottom, Vincent thought his name was. It was very weird. He watched them both until Harry Potter's name was called.

Like everyone in the Great Hall, Vincent stopped what he was doing to watch him. The other boy walked towards the Sorting Hat on shaking legs and slowly sat down. The Hat was lowered onto his head, and then everyone wanted.

Vincent was pretty sure the boy was going to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. You had to be brave and smart to beat the Dark Lord when you were only a baby after all.

But then the Hat yelled "SLYTHERIN!"

Vincent looked at Greg, both knowing what the other was thinking.

They might not have Malfoy, but now they had Potter.

**_Neville Longbottom_**

Neville looked at the boy sitting next to him. Like everyone in the Hall, he had been shocked that the boy had been Sorted into Gryffindor. But Draco wasn't anything at all like Neville thought he would be. He wasn't mean or condescending, but he was nice and he was asking Neville a bunch of questions about his family and his life. If Neville wasn't imagining things, he would almost say that Draco wanted to be friends.

Neville wouldn't mind that. He never really had a friend before.

Next to him, the Prefect Percy Weasley was whispering with two identical younger boys who looked a lot like him. He supposed they were whispering about the fact that two boys that everyone assumed would be sitting with them weren't. Harry Potter, which Neville couldn't quite believe, and Ron Weasley, which Neville could believe a little bit better.

Ron was just smart, that was all.

Personally, he didn't see what the big deal was. So no one was quite what they seemed.

Neville wasn't either.

* * *

I'm thinking, and it'll be awhile before I get there, that the pairings for this story will be Harry/Hermione and Ron/Draco. I'm not positive, but I'm letting everyone know so they can bail out before this gets going.

The next chapter will be them getting settled into their Houses, and a little more information about what happened before they came back.


End file.
